


Hey There, Delilah

by Ali_Vega



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grudges, Love/Hate, More tags to be added as story progresses, but darn it if he isn't charming, please be kind, seriously she hates him, this is my first Hazbin Hotel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Vega/pseuds/Ali_Vega
Summary: Delilah has never forgotten the day she died. Killed by someone she foolishly trusted. He was the reason she was in hell to begin with. She's willing to try anything to get out, but it might be easier said than done.In the end, is it still what she wants?(Excuse the criminally short first chapter.)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is an insanely short first chapter. I promise they will get longer. This is just an introductory to get things rolling.  
> I swear this stuff looks longer on paper.  
> Meet Delilah.

“I’ll see you in Hell.” 

Her eyes shot open before sitting bolt upright, panting. She held her head after calming down. 

“Dammit.” 

For the last week she’s been having dreams about her death. It’s been almost 100 years when the person she thought she could trust cut her life short. 

“See you in Hell.” That was the last thing Delilah said before she found herself waking up in what she never imagined Hell to look like at all. Well, she expected the red, everything else was a surprise. She adapted to life(?) there pretty easily. 

Getting out of bed and walking over to the dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair that had been blonde in life was white now. She had let one side grow out and colored the tips deep purple that almost looked black. Her skin was grey like metal, and her eyes were filled purple with white irises with no pupil. Black lines ran from the corners of her eyes down her cheeks. 

Delilah sigs at her appearance. She looks nothing like she did when she was alive. But that seemed to be everyone's story down here. Demons are odd, and now she’s one of them. 

A look out the window showed the same thing as always. Everything here is red. The color is everywhere. The sky had a large pentagram instead of a sun, and some sort of chaos was taking place somewhere. Confrontation was nearly unavoidable, and she would usually stay home to avoid it, especially after the yearly exterminations. Delilah had no interest in being caught in the middle of a turf war. 

“I’d give anything to get out of this place.” 

She heard on the news about this hotel the princess decided to open. Redemption, huh? It sounds nice, but will it work? The sound of an explosion outside decided it. Delilah turned away from the window and packed up some clothes and small personal belongings. She didn’t know how long she’d be there or if the hotel’s purpose is even possible, but she’s already in hell, so what is there to lose?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah arrives at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, too...classes started again, so time to write is limited.

Delilah stood in front of the door to the hotel. Why was she so nervous? Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She probably could have just walked in, but she opted for what would be considered polite.

She waited as the door was answered by someone with blonde hair and a face that resembled a porcelain doll. Delilah recognized her. The princess, right, who else would have answered? There were a few seconds of silence before Delilah decided to speak first.

“Hi.” Wow, A+ start. She pushed herself to continue, “Uh...I heard about this place and figured the whole redemption thing might be worth a shot.”

The princess’s face lit up, “That’s great! Come on in!” She took hold of Delilah’s hand and pulled her inside.

Delilah took a look around the lobby as she was pulled inside. She took note of the bar and the demon standing behind it, currently downing a bottle of alcohol. Portraits of the royal family hung on just about every wall. The fireplace isn’t currently lit but looked like it could make any cold day more comfortable. She didn’t see much more before that bright smile was facing her again, now shaking the hand she had been dragged in by.

“It’s so great to be getting a new guest. My name’s Charlie, by the way.”

Delilah smiled a bit, “I’m Delilah. I saw the news report about this place and figured I’ve got nothing to lose.”

Charlie cringed at the mention of the news report, definite war flashbacks, but it passes, “I’m so glad to hear you want to change. Come with me, and I’ll get you set up in a room.”  
\-------  
Delilah was fairly surprised at the size of the room. It had a lot of space that Charlie explained she could do want she needed to make it more comfortable. That said, right now, there was only a wardrobe and a queen-sized bed. The other end of the room had a balcony, and a door to the right of the bed led to a spacious bathroom.

She had to admit, she didn’t expect it to be this nice. After taking it all in, Delilah decided to start putting her clothes away in the wardrobe. She had just finished when there was a knock on the door. She answered it to see Charlie.

“So, how do you like the room?”

Delilah glanced at the space before turning back to Charlie as she spoke. “Bigger than I expected, that’s for sure. It’s nice, though. I think I’ll enjoy it.”

Charlie beamed, “Great! I just wanted to let you know that dinner is soon and we all sort of take turns cooking. So if you’d like to contribute, I can add you to the rotation.”

Delilah shrugged, “Sure, I know how to cook a few things.”

Charlie nodded, “Alright, I’ll add you in. See you at dinner.”

With that, Charlie left. Delilah closed the door, thinking to herself.

“Maybe staying here won’t be so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To note, I took out what was going to be a little background story involving Angel because I realized it would make a better separate fic. So the tag about it is no longer there.


End file.
